1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to devices and methods for the installation of electrical boxes for electric power receptacles and the like, and more particularly to an electrical box setting guide apparatus for use on wood and metal wall studs which provides for quick, easy and accurate vertical and horizontal positioning of electrical boxes on studs.
2. Description of the Background Art
During construction of residential, commercial and other building structures, electrical boxes are generally installed in walls by attaching the electrical boxes to studs or support members in the wall prior to covering the wall with drywall or sheet rock. The electrical boxes generally must be placed at a uniform height or elevation from the floor, and must be positioned to allow installation of the drywall sheets. Prior to installation of the drywall, the electrical boxes are attached to the sides of the stud so that the front face or edge of the electrical box will be flush with the surface of the subsequently installed drywall. When wood studs are utilized in a wall, the front face of the electrical box is generally set out or positioned to extend outward from the front surface of the stud, and the drywall later installed covers the front surface of the stud. With the use of metal studs, the electrical boxes are generally positioned or set with the front face of the box being flush with the front edge of the stud, and the drywall is later installed to abut the stud without covering it.
Typically, a person installing electrical boxes on studs will determine positions for the boxes with a tape measure by measuring and marking a horizontal distance from the front or outer face of the stud as required by the drywall thickness, and measuring and marking a vertical distance from the floor along the stud as required for the height of the electrical fixture carried by the electrical box. In the case of wood studs, the electrical box is generally nailed to the stud at the measured position. With metal studs, holes are drilled in the stud at the marked position, and the electrical box is attached thereto by screws or bolts.
The above positioning procedure is prone to inaccuracy and frequently can lead to incorrect positioning of electrical boxes. If an error occurs in the horizontal positioning, the drywall or sheet rock will not be flush with the edge of the electrical box. The box must be detached, repositioned so that the electrical box is flush with the drywall, and again reattached to the stud, resulting in inconvenience and delay. Failure to reposition the electrical box results in an uneven drywall finish around the electrical box. Incorrect vertical positioning of the electrical boxes must also be corrected by detachment, repositioning and reattachment or otherwise the electrical fixtures along the wall will be at different elevations, which detracts from the appearance of the finished wall. Presently, there are no devices or methods available which overcome the difficulties involved in positioning or setting electrical boxes on studs.
Thus, there is a need for an electrical box setting guide apparatus which allows quick, easy and accurate vertical and horizontal positioning of electrical boxes on studs, which automatically positions the electrical box to be flush with subsequently installed drywall sheets, and which can be used with both wood and metal studs. The present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.